


Badges

by Jathis



Category: Welcome to Night Vale
Genre: Family, Father-Son Relationship, Fatherhood, Gen, Native Earl, Slice of Life
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-06-14
Updated: 2015-06-14
Packaged: 2018-04-04 10:50:14
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 234
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4134675
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Jathis/pseuds/Jathis
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>There are some badges Roger will never earn.</p><p>And that's okay.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Badges

He watched as Roger patiently waited for their resident house spider to finish with the previously empty spool before taking it from her, signing a quick thanks before picking up their bone needle to get to work. The child’s hands were slow and steady, far better than Earl’s had been at their age at any rate. His first few badges had all been sewn on crooked, although still better than Cecil’s had been.

Roger’s badges were being sewn on perfectly straight. The child had earned his Hogtie An Aggressive Adult badge as well as his Contain A Primal Spirit badge. They were sewn onto their sash with care, placed in their proper position.

It was because of this that Earl suddenly noticed that there was a badge missing from Roger’s sash. He frowned to himself as he mentally went over them, trying to discern which was missing. His eye slowly widened when he figured it out though, frowning to himself.

Roger was missing their Verbal Communication badge.

Slowly Earl stepped into the room, offering his child a smile when they looked up at him. “Hey,” he said, sitting down beside them. Roger just smiled, showing off their sash to Earl for inspection. “It’s very nice,” Earl agreed, accepting the sash from them to look at it. “I’m very proud of you,” he said.

Roger smiled, leaning against Earl’s shoulder in a show of affection.


End file.
